tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Izzynoah12 as "Tyler" (Studio Drama)
00:02 *** Izzynoah12 has joined #tdwiki-chat 00:02 hi 00:21 Hi. 00:39 can i get an audition 00:39 Um, what. 00:40 for roleplay reborn can i get an audition for tyler for roleplay reborn for season global drama 00:40 Auditions kind of ended a long time ago. 00:40 I can audition you next season if you want. :) 00:40 But the character of Tyler has been taken. 00:40 PLEASE 00:40 IM SORRY I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME 00:40 PLEASE I WILL OWE YOU 00:40 Okay, hi, no need to use caps. 00:41 I would love to audition you but you aren't getting the part so there's no point. 00:41 TdiAlex is already Tyler. 00:41 what if i ask him to quit 00:41 Alright, good luck with that. 00:41 or you could PLEASE give me an audition 00:41 And if im better you can replace me 00:42 or him i mean but if im not better than leave me 00:42 Okay. 00:42 Sure. 00:42 REALLY THANK YOU SO MUCH 00:42 No problem, I'll be right back. 00:44 whats your username on the wiki 00:44 ... 00:44 what 00:45 on the total drama wiki 00:46 um 00:46 TDIFan13... 00:46 Oh lol thats you 00:46 Yeah. 00:46 What characters are you trying out for? 00:47 Just Tyler? 00:47 YES PLEASE 00:47 JUSTTYLER THANK YOU SO MUCH 00:47 Okay, do you have an audition tape or opening confessional ready? 00:47 not until i get the part 00:47 Wow, spunky. 00:48 Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 00:48 Shoot it on me 00:50 ._. 00:50 A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 00:50 NOPE NEXT 00:50 B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 00:50 NOPE NOT AT ALL 00:50 C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 00:51 YES 00:51 ... 00:51 How? 00:52 tyler will be really good at sports 00:52 Isn't that sort of against his character? 00:55 Hello? 00:55 well hes dating bridgette and in real life that would never happen because tyler hates tomboys 00:55 Uh, okay. 00:56 Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 00:56 *** TDIFan13 is now known as Duncan13 00:56 Hey, BUDDY. We need to have a little chat. >~> 00:56 sorry dude cant, TOO BUSY 00:56 *Hops over a lake* 00:56 Doing what? 00:57 the challenge man! 00:57 Keep up! 00:57 Oh, right! 00:57 * Duncan13 starts jumping with Tyler. 00:57 But we still need to talk! 00:57 What's this I hear about you being allied with Alejandro? 00:58 man no time to talk! 00:58 Need to hop over the tires! 00:58 *Hops over tires* 00:58 Okayyy, but this is sorta urgent, man. 00:58 I think he's up to something, and I don't know about you but I don't trust the guy. 01:01 no time to talk man! 01:01 *** Duncan13 is now known as TDIFan13 01:01 Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 01:02 As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 01:02 that was so short :( 01:02 PLEASE CAN IT BE LONGER\ 01:02 No. 01:02 I have a dentist's appointment. 01:03 where do you live 01:03 Canada... 01:06 but its late there no? 01:06 Yeah, it's midnight. 01:06 idk why 01:06 My dentist has a weird time schedule, lol. 01:09 okay thank you 01:09 PLEASE PICK ME YOU WONT REGRET IT! 01:10 *** Izzynoah12 has quit (Quit: Page closed) Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Auditions